degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy Edwards
Darcy Edwards is a former student and Spirit Squad Captain at Degrassi Community School, who left to build schools in Kenya, Africa during her senior year. She was first portrayed as a straight-laced, innocent Christian girl, who many found stuck up and judgemental. Then in Season 6, she began to change from an innocent Christian girl to a hot, popular, and athletic cheerleader. However, after she was roofie raped at a party and contracts chlaymdia, she becomes extremely unstable and cannot cope with her traumatic rape. However, when she is sent to Brat Camp, she finally seems to admit her rape and almost fully recovers before her departure for Kenya. Her younger sister, Clare is currently attending Degrassi while her step brother Jake Martin graduated from Degrassi. She was best friends with Jane Vaughn and Manny Santos, and good friends with Emma Nelson and Chantay Black. She was enemies with Paige Michalchuk, Jay Hogart, Johnny DiMarco, Mia Jones and Holly J. Sinclair. She was portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Character History Background Darcy entered Degrassi as a sweet and innocent girl who was best known for her association with Degrassi's Christian group, known as the Friendship Club. However, as the seasons went on, her character has progressed and revealed a wild streak. In Season 6, Darcy started showing a sexier side to herself to get rid of her goody-goody reputation. She started dressing sexier. She also started taking sexy photos of herself and posted them on her MyRoom page. As she continued to post racy photos, she dressed sexier and sexier in them. In Season 7, Darcy was shown to have many issues that had developed around her rape, which caused her to become almost mentally unstable and show a darker, more rebellious side than what was shown before. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Darcy arrives at Degrassi in the Fall of 2004 as a cute and bubbly freshman. She is on the Spirit Squad, as well. While washing cars to earn money for the squad, she meets Spinner. He makes a comment about her being the new girl and she corrected him, saying she preferred to be called Darcy, and he sprays her with water. In Islands In The Stream, she helps Rick feel better about not receiving any kisses from girls, when he and Toby had a contest. (Little did she know about Rick's past.) What Rick did not know was that Toby gave her money to kiss him. Jay witnesses Darcy's kiss with Rick. That leads to him putting Toby inside his locker. In Voices Carry (1), Darcy was given the lead part in Liberty and J.T.'s play, Dracula. During a rehearsal, J.T. fired her for forgetting her lines, and the part was given to Emma, much to Darcy's annoyance. In Secret (1), Darcy is seen at Emma's girls' night out with Chantay Black and Manny Santos when they meet Chester, Emma's new neighbor. In Secret (2), Darcy helps comfort Emma Nelson when the whole school learned about her involvement in the STD outbreak at school and got revenge on Chester for disrespecting Emma. In West End Girls, she agrees with Manny that Paige is not a good captain for the Spirit Squad and participates in Manny's plan to drop Paige during a cheer. They do so, causing Paige to break her leg. Season 5 In Foolin', Darcy takes pity on friendless Spinner and tells him that she accepts his past with Rick and the shooting. She then invites him to the Christian group, The Friendship Club. He takes an interest in her, but is shocked when he learns what The Friendship Club is. He soon accepts it and becomes a born-again Christian. It is clear Darcy is interested in him, so he asks her out. On their first date, Spinner comes on too strong. Luckily he realizes his mistake, and they begin dating. When Jimmy makes a mean remark about Spinner, Darcy defends him. In Redemption Song, The Friendship Club has a picnic near a creek, and Darcy wears a bikini (which Spinner had earlier teased her about). On the trip, Jay tries to cause trouble and so Darcy gets to know him. Jay convinces her that Spinner will leave her for Manny if she doesn't have sex with him. Darcy then begins making out with Spinner but stops and begins crying. She tells him what Jay said, and enraged, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. In I Against I, Marco begins a safe sex campaign, The Friendship Club opposes it. Darcy believes that Marco has a freedom of speech and seems to accept his homosexuality, believing Christianity to be about love and forgiveness. She is shown siding with Spinner and Marco when Linus is revealed to be homophobic. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Darcy is seen in gym class when she and Chantay jokingly make fun of Emma's weight. In High Fidelity (1), it is revealed that Spinner has had sex with Manny before and lied to Darcy about being a virgin, which hurts her. She even gets into a physical fight with Manny over it at play rehearsals, when she calls the older girl a "slut". Darcy breaks up with Spinner, but asks him to take her back afterwards, and he accepts. She wants him to reclaim his virginity and he does it for her, but ends up sleeping with Paige. Spinner texts Marco for advice, telling him he had sex with Paige. Darcy reads his texts and finds out, so she breaks up with him. As Darcy boards the bus to go to Bible Camp, he asks for forgiveness. He tells himself that if Darcy takes a look back at him, he'd be okay. She does so, leaving Spinner happy and with hope. Season 6 Darcy had finally forgiven Spinner after a summer at Bible Camp and they got back together, but she still insults Paige at her goodbye party about her and Spinner having sex during the previous year. Paige tells her that she would love to slap her, but she is over high school and is now moving on. Darcy then reconciles with Manny by apologizing and asking her to come back to Spirit Squad as a choreographer. Manny accepts and agrees. At try-outs, no one is very good until Mia performs. Both girls are blown away and ask her to meet them at The Dot. However, Mia shows up with her daughter Isabella, and even though Manny doesn't mind and thinks Isabella's cute, this goes against Darcy's principles, and at callbacks, she resents Mia. Mia doesn't end up making the team and Manny is unhappy, so she gives her a uniform and brings her to the pep rally. Darcy is indignant and says that caring for a child is a big responsibility, but so is Spirit Squad. They get into an argument, when Darcy makes a comment about her "mistakes". Mia questions her and Darcy says that if she got knocked up on purpose then she has "even bigger issues". Mia pushes Darcy into Nic, which starts a huge fight between Lakehurst and Degrassi. Darcy gets her way when Mia quits the Squad. Later, after J.T. Yorke's death, Darcy asks Mia back but she declines, referring to what happened the last time she was on the squad. When Darcy notices that she is seen as a goody-goody Christian girl, she is determined to spice up her image. When Spirit Squad needs to raise money for new uniforms, boys are also allowed on the Spirit Squad, but Manny doesn't want Peter to be. However, Darcy demonstrates his skill, and so he is let on. Peter proves to be a bad influence on Darcy when he suggests that he take racy photos of her and Manny to raise money for the squad and post them on MyRoom. Darcy, seeing this as an opportunity to change her reputation, agrees with it. Darcy and Peter began making more photos because they made good money. They did so against Manny's wishes and lied to everyone saying they were selling chocolate bars. That is where she met Adams online from Peter saying he was a "friend", and this affected her relationship with Spinner, causing them to break up. Adams then comes to Degrassi and follows her home, Clare then calls 911 when this happened. This made her take down the pictures and hate Peter because he, Danny, and Derek made copies of the photos and gave it to Spinner and lied about Adams. Peter tries to make up with Darcy, which at first does not work until she hangs out with him. When Peter was driving with his suspended license this cause Darcy to take back her trust. Then she realizes that Peter is like this because of his parents feud and she begins to like him after he stops treating her like a charity case. Shortly afterward they begin to date, but keep it a secret because his parents kept him on lockdown. When his parents find out about their relationship this took a stoll on their relationship. Darcy tells Peter that if he believes that love is all that matters, then he will meet her at their normal make out spot. Darcy waits and believes he isn't coming until at the last minute he says that if his parents send him away, all he can lose is her and they kiss. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Darcy begins the new semester by revealing her relationship with Peter to her parents, which he is reluctant to do, upsetting Darcy in the process. She begins to become stressed when both her parents are skeptic about her and Peter being together. Holly J. starts to get catty with her, so Darcy is happy when Manny and Jane invite her and Peter on a skiing trip. She is enjoying herself, until she goes to a party. Peter and Darcy are intensely making out, but then Peter swings her on the bed and tries to make Darcy go to the next level, but she stops him, saying "above the waist rule" and she tells him to leave the room. Upset, she gets drunk and Manny and her have an argument. She goes to the bathroom, and her drink is seen being spiked with drugs by an unknown stranger. She drinks it again and passes out. Later that night, she is shown being led into the b edroom by someone, and is raped. In Standing In The Dark (2), she wakes up the next morning, naked and hungover, next to Peter. She believes that she had sex with Peter, which he denies. The news is spread through Degrassi, forcing her to surrender her abstinence ring to The Friendship Club. Emma and Manny are comforting her, but when Jane tells her there was a roofie-rapist at the party, she realizes that she remembers being lead to a room by a stranger, but refuses to admit that she was raped. She confides in Manny that she remembers having sex with someone who wasn't Peter. Darcy appears to have become unstable and depressed. She learns that she has contracted chlaymdia. Darcy is told to receive counseling from Ms. Suave three times a week. When Darcy leaves squad practice after some taunts from Holly J, Manny goes to find her and discovers that she has slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. Manny saves her and she is rushed to hospital. Manny doesn't reveal that Darcy was raped, knowing that she needs to heal first, but she does tell Darcy that rape is not sex. Peter also gets Darcy her ring back. In Death Or Glory (1), Darcy convinces Ms. Suave to reduce her counseling to once a week. However, Darcy is disruptive in Mr. Simpson's class, and when Ms. Suave walks by, he goes against her wishes and Darcy's sessions are increased once again. Darcy gets angry, yelling and kicking. Ms. Suave forces Darcy to apologize and Mr. Simpson asks why she hates counseling. Darcy blurts out her secret to him; that she was raped. Mr. Simpson says she should tell Ms. Suave, but she declines. In Pass the Dutchie, Darcy sees that Spinner is in a weird mode, he notices the same about her so they cope to each other and they begin to hang out afterwards. This made Jane mad and jealous. Spinner tells Darcy that he has cancer and they begin to smoke pot regularly meeting up away from school. Then Spinner begins to realize that it was a mistake hanging out with her so they stop talking. In Live to Tell, Darcy begins flirting and shows a romantic interest in Mr. Simpson. Darcy throws her abstinence ring off the roof and asks Peter to have sex with her, but he breaks up with her instead, calling her 'hopeless'. When Mr. Simpson tells Darcy to stop acting inappropriately with romantic feelings toward him, she picks up a pair of scissors, threatens to cut her neck with them before cutting off a chunk of her own hair and running off. In a meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Edwards (whom Darcy has been fighting with), and Mr Simpson, Darcy lies that Mr. Simpson has been sexually harassing her. When Manny learns that this claim is false, she goes looking for her only to find Darcy on the school roof making out with Johnny, having used Peter's keys. Peter and Manny go up to the roof and dismiss Johnny. Darcy is then ready to jump off the roof, but Manny stops her and convinces her to withdraw her accusation. Darcy does and later goes to Mr. Simpson's house. Emma is mad, but Snake listens and says that though he accepts her apology, but also it is too late. In Bust a Move (1), Darcy leaves the Spirit Squad, and her parents send her to Brat Camp on Spring Break because of her reckless behavior. When she sees Peter there, she is happy and Peter reveals that he only came because he saw her name on the sign up sheet and wanted to be with her. Darcy is touched and they both admit they love each other. Darcy, to erase the memory of being raped, decides to have sex with Peter and they do so on school grounds. Darcy realized that having sex with Peter only made her more upset with herself. In Bust a Move (2), Darcy and Peter settle into the Brat Camp regime. Darcy thought it was going to be easy, but her bad behavior is not accepted, and she is put through discipline lessons and self-respect building activities. After some trust issues, Darcy finally plucks up the courage to both admit she was raped and begin to get over it. In Talking In Your Sleep, Darcy seeks new interests after Spirit Squad, so she joins The Archery Club and is very good at it and even invites Jane to join. They begin to bond and become friends. Darcy helps Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms, but when Darcy confides in Jane about Peter's monster breath, she accidentally says something about it to Peter in front the whole class. And this made her mad however, they make up and become best friends. In Another Brick In The Wall, Emma calls a truce with Darcy and gets her help in getting Snake reinstated. In Broken Wings, Peter confides in Darcy that he is the lead singer of The Stüdz. In We Built This City, Peter learns that his mother, Ms. Hatzilakos, is moving away to Regina, Saskatchewan to be closer to her sick mother and expects him to come with her, but he wants to stay with Darcy. They are unsure what to do, until Peter learns that Danny and Liberty's father, Harold Van Zandt, is a lawyer for emancipation and files for divorce from his parents. Darcy and Peter stay together. In the Degrassi Mini, Party Etiquette, she is at a party at Marco's. She is playing truth or dare with Jimmy, Jay, Spinner, Jane, Paige, and Manny. First, Jane asks Darcy if she wants to do truth or dare. She says dare, and Manny interrupts Jane and dares her to kiss Paige. They kiss, and Jay's jaw drops. Sean appears out of nowhere next to Jay with his jaw dropped, too. Spinner is asked who is best kiss was with by Paige, and all of his ex-girlfriends and his girlfriend are curious to find out. He hesitates and asks if he can switch to a dare. Finally, he admits his best kiss was with Terri. Darcy, along with Jane, question who she is. A little later, she is seen dancing. Season 8 In Uptown Girl, Darcy begins her senior year and couldn't be happier with Peter by her side. In addition, Clare, her sister, is attending Degrassi as a freshman and she tells her that in order to fit in, she needs to ditch her private school uniform and dress cooler. In [[Fight the Power|'Fight the Power']], Darcy tells Peter that she is leaving the next day to build a school in Kenya, as a way to atone for her mistakes last year. Peter is angry at the fact that she waited until the last minute to tell him, especially after he went to so much trouble to keep them together. He still loves her, but feels abandoned and they leave things on bad terms. Later, Clare delivers care packages from Darcy to all of her friends, including Peter and Jane. Peter tosses his out in front of new, unofficial girlfriend, Mia, but later, he digs it out and puts a note from Darcy in his pocket, implying that he still has very strong feelings for her and that she is unaware that they are over. Her package to Jane helps her stay faithful in her struggle with the football team. Mentions In [[Heart of Glass|'Heart of Glass']], Peter is doing a project on Kenya, and Mia's friends find it suspicious. Mia then discovers that not only is Peter in contact with Darcy, but he was willing to move to Kenya to be with her. It had been claimed that Darcy would return after one semester (which would be season 9), but she has yet to return. It is assumed that she stayed in Kenya. In Just Can't Get Enough, at Clare's house, while Clare is doing Jenna's nails, she tells Jenna that Darcy taught her how to do proper manicures and Jenna says to Clare that she's jealous of her since Clare has a sister while she has three half brothers. In the Degrassi mini Good Times, Bruce recalls Spinner and Peter's past relationship with Darcy. In a deleted scene, Peter tells Riley that girls ditch him as soon as things go well. He then recalls that Darcy went to Kenya, and Mia went to France. Riley jokingly replies that Peter's mommy went to Regina. Darcy was then also mentioned in the episode, 99 Problems (1) when Alli wore Darcy's old uniform from the Power Squad. In Umbrella (1), Darcy's departure to Africa is mentioned in a discussion with Clare and their parents. Later, she is mentioned again by both Clare and her father. Darcy's photo is also seen when Clare and their mother go through boxes while they pack to move. The picture is of Darcy, Clare, and their father when they went skiing in Maine a while ago. In the Degrassi Mini "Unstoppable" Darcy is mentioned when Chantay tells Clare that her sister, Darcy, was one of the Power Squad legends. In Don't Panic (2), she is mentioned when Mr. Simpson mentions the time she made up a rumour that he was sexually harassing her. On October 2, 2011, Darcy is metioned by Clare in her tweet, that she is doing well (via Skype). Source It is unknown if Darcy has returned from Kenya but it is assumed based on Clare saying that she is happy to hear from her, that Darcy doesn't talk to Clare often. In Nowhere to Run, Darcy was mentioned that she sent her mother a fertility statue. This scene was cut from the script by the director. However, it is in the deleted scenes. In Waterfalls (1), a photo of Darcy is seen on Clare's desk while Clare was finalizing her article. Trivia *Darcy appeared in 40 episodes. * Darcy is one of the four characters to self-harm. The other three were Adam, Cam, and Ellie. * Darcy is one of seven girls to reveal herself on camera. ** She posted racy photos of herself online. ** Manny Santos took her shirt off in front off a camera, while Peter was filming her. ** Emma Nelson took her dress off at a Purple Dragon meeting. ** Liberty Van Zandt went streaking. ** Alli Bhandari sent pictures of her breasts to her boyfriend, Johnny DiMarco. ** Bianca DeSousa had nude photos sent out to the entire school. ** Clare Edwards made pictures of her breasts to put them on Asher Shostak's computer. * Darcy was one of three characters to have met someone online and eventually in person. The other two were Connor and Emma. * Like Paige, Darcy was also the Captain of the Spirit Squad, and they were both raped at parties. * Darcy is known to be somewhat muscular and toned. * Darcy was one of six character who has attempted suicide (Season 7; Standing In The Dark and Live to Tell). The other five were: ** Craig Manning (Season 2; When Doves Cry (2)' '''by trying to get run over by an incoming train) ** Sean Cameron (Season 4; 'Back in Black', by trying to drown himself) ** J.T. Yorke (Season 5; '''Turned Out (2), by attempting to overdose on Oxycodone) ** Ellie Nash (Season 8; Degrassi Goes Hollywood, 'by trying to drown herself) ** Mike Dallas (Season 12; 'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), 'briefly attempted to jump off of a roof) *Darcy is the only character to have attempted suicide twice. First she slit her wrists, then she briefly attempted to jump off the Degrassi roof. * Darcy was one of the six characters to have an STI (she had chlamydia). The other five were Jay, Alex, Amy, Emma, and Johnny. * Darcy never returned to Degrassi, even though she stated she would only be gone for one semester. * Darcy and Fiona share the line "I'm crazy, haven't you heard?" * Darcy was rivals with two Queen Bees of Degrassi: Paige and Holly J. * Darcy, along with seven other female characters, was sexually assaulted: ** She was raped by a serial rapist who spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party. ** Emma was held captive by her mother's ex-boyfriend as a young girl. ** Jane was molested by her father, Carlos Valieri. ** Liz was molested by her mother's ex-boyfriend as a young girl. ** Paige was raped by Dean at a party. **Bianca was forced into sex with Vince Bell on numerous occassions. ** Clare was sexually harassed by her former boss, Asher Shostak. * She is the first character to leave for Kenya, Africa, the second being Dr. Chris, Anya's love interest. * Darcy is one of six characters to develop a crush on a teacher. The other five were Melanie, Sav, Paige, Dave, and J.T. * She did not appear at her mother and Glen's wedding. * Darcy and Imogen share the line, "What have you got to lose?" ** Darcy said this line to Spinner in 'I Against I. ** Imogen said this line to Eli in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1) * Darcy has kissed Paige in a mini, Party Ettiquette. * In Eyes Without A Face (1), Darcy's MyRoom Page username was discovered, revealed as "cheergirl". * Darcy and Damien are the only two characters that left before Season 8, but that their birth year retconned. * Both Ashley and Darcy share the nickname vampire. * She's described by many as hot, sexy, and attractive. * Darcy is the first character to say her last line to Peter. The second was Mia Jones. * Darcy has the habit of carrying around a green Point Zero bag. * She is the first character to try and commit suicide from jumping off the roof, the second being Mike Dallas. * Both her and her younger sister Clare Edwards, have been sexually assaulted. **Clare was molested by her boss Asher Shostak. **Darcy was raped by a unknown guy at a party. *She lost her virginty in her junior year just like her little sister Clare. *It is unknown as the whether or not Darcy has ever met her step brother Jake Martin or step father Glen Martin. Quotes *(To Spinner): "New Girl? I prefer Darcy, thanks." (first line) *(To Peter): "Peter, you know I love you." (final line) *(Slandering Snake after being put on the edge to confess her secret): "Fine. I'll tell them. I will tell them all about how you treat me like some kind of teacher's pet. And how sometimes, you hug me, and touch my legs... And I find it uncomfortable." *Mrs. Edwards "So, should I pick you up after school or do you have another detention?" Darcy: "I can walk home by myself thanks, like I have since I was a kid." Mrs. Edwards: "Well when you were a kid Darcy, I didn't know about the kind of trouble you were getting into everytime you left my sight." Darcy: "Well, sorry for changing. It's a good thing you still stayed the same...(whispers) you're still a bitch..." *Darcy: "I made a new logo. You'll like it, Snake." Snake: "I really have to get going." Darcy: "Wait..." (She shows Snake her drawing, which is a snake with breasts) Snake (Nervously): "Look, I think you're a little confused." Darcy: "I know, it was supposed to be a panther, but I like snakes better." *Darcy: "I HATE COUNSELING! Okay? I HATE IT!" Snake: "Why?" Darcy: "Because she's trying to get inside my mind, she wants to know things." Snake: "I know you're coping with a lot right now but lashing out isn't the way to..." Darcy: "I WAS RAPED!" *(To Snake): "Bite me." *Manny: "It's just her never-ending search for eternal happiness." Holly J: "Hmm. Has she checked under her extensions?" Darcy: "No, but there it is, behind your gigantic rump!" *Darcy: "Spinner, we're all in ruts that we can't bust out of... Life's a prison." Spinner: "Dude.. that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard." *(To Manny, crying): "Because I'm crazy, Manny! I'm a crazy slut! *(To Paige): "Hey Paige.. I guess I'm the only one not sorry to see you go.. I know you had sex with Spinner last year. Thought you were above being a low grade hoe. Guess I was wrong." * (Bangs loudly on the door): "I have to pee!" *(To Spinner): "I... wanted to see what my gift was... Great present, Spin." *"Oh sugar!" *(To Peter): "I only had one drink, jackass." *Darcy: "I thought all girls were entitled to a secret." Manny: "Not about being raped." *(To Clare): "Hi, Clare. Bye, Clare." *(To Manny): "Do you feel bad?! I feel SO bad!" *(To Manny): "Her leg twisted like some Cirque Du Solique chick!" *(To Mia): "Unless you got yourself knocked up on purpose, in which case you got even bigger issues!" *"You are the school's biggest slut" *(To Manny): "Sounds like a blast... of cold. Besides I've got a church retreat." *(To Manny): "I'm not like you, Manny; with no values, no self respect." *Manny: (walks up to Darcy on a swing) "Hey, I got your IM. What's going on?" Darcy: "I used to play here when I was little and I used to dream about my prince who'd sweep me off my feet at our perfect wedding. (Darcy gets up off the swing and sits down in front of a log pile) I just found out I have Chlamydia". (jokingly says) "Got any antibiotics?" Manny: (sits down next to Darcy) "Is Peter getting tested?" Darcy: (shakes her head sadly) "I remember feeling someone on me, and he smelled bad, not like Peter." (starts crying) "I just wanted it to be him so bad". Manny: "Oh my God, Darce". (hugs Darcy) Darcy: "I don't know what to do Manny. I'm terrified. Everywhere I look I think "is that him? Is that the guy?" Manny: "Darcy. You gotta talk to someone. You gotta tell." Darcy: "But you said Manny. You said, '...every girl is entitled to a secret'." Manny: "I didn't mean getting raped. (at the word rape Darcy starts crying worse. Manny hugs her closer) Babe, you gotta talk to your parents okay? (Darcy nods) But Darce, you're still gonna have your prince and your perfect wedding. You'll have it all." (hugs Darcy) *Darcy: "Don't talk to me." Peter: "What?" Darcy: "You heard what I said. Don't talk to me. Ever." *(To Peter): "I'm not the sort of person that happens to." *Darcy: "I can leave if you want." Emma: "Actually I was looking for you." Darcy: "Not to kill me, I hope." *"This is going to put food in alot of hungry mouths. You so rock!" *"Manny's choreography is more fun than going to the beach." *(To Spinner): "Spinner, you broke your vow." *"I'm nobody's momma, thank you." *(To Emma, Manny and Chantay, referring to Chester): "Is he not the yummiest thing you ever saw?" *"You're the only one that treats me like a real person, not like some sort of china doll." *(To Snake): "Ms. Sauve says I have to apologize for throwing the water so, sorry." *(To Snake): "I don't mean it, Mr. Simpson. You could have helped me and you didn't. Now I'm back in stupid counseling three times a week." *Peter: "You wanna have sex on the roof?" Darcy: "Better than roofies." *"The Ring? A shooting star? Your future lives as lonely old dorks?" *Darcy: "You're good, Clare. You're really good." Clare: "You're good too Darcy. You got turned around is all." Darcy: "It's a teensy more complicated than that." *"You're not my pimp ok?" *'(Degrassi mini: his ears are burning') *"It is like my heart is breaking all over again." *Darcy: "Spinner in a small dressing room?" Spinner: chuckles "Oh yeah!" Relationships *Spinner Mason **First Relationship: ***Start Up: '''Foolin' (504) ***Broke Up: 'High Fidelity (1)' (518) ****Reason: Darcy was jealous of Spinner's sexual past. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'High Fidelity (2)' (519) ***Broke Up: 'High Fidelity (2)' (519) ****Reason: Spinner cheated on her and had sex with Paige. She finds out and dumps him. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Here Comes Your Man (1)' (601) ***Broke Up: 'Eyes Without a Face (2)' (606) ****Reason: Darcy took racy photos of herself and posted them online to get money for Spirit Squad, and Spinner did not approve. *Peter Stone **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Free Fallin' (2)' (615) ***Broke Up: 'Live to Tell' (712) ****Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be "hopeless." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Bust a Move (1)' (713) ***Broke Up: 'Fight the Power''' (803) ****Reason: Darcy moved to Kenya for charity work. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Siblings Category:Spirit Squad Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Main Characters Category:Athlete Category:Recurring Characters